peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Price Is Right
The Price Is Right is an American television game show created by Bob Stewart, Mark Goodson and Bill Todman. The show revolves around contestants competing to identify accurate pricing of merchandise to win cash and prizes. Contestants are selected from the studio audience when the announcer proclaims the show's famous catchphrase, "Come on down!" The current incarnation of the program premiered on September 4, 1972 on CBS. Bob Barker was the series' longest-running host from its 1972 debut until his retirement in June 2007, when Drew Carey took over. Barker was accompanied by a series of announcers, beginning with Johnny Olson, followed by Rod Roddy and then Rich Fields. In April 2011, George Gray became the announcer. The show has used several models, most notably Anitra Ford, Janice Pennington, Dian Parkinson, Holly Hallstrom, Kathleen Bradley and Rachel Reynolds. Male models were introduced in 2012, and as of 2019 there are two permanent males within the model rotation: Australian-born James O'Halloran and former football player Devin Goda. While retaining some elements of the original version of the show, the 1972 version has added many new distinctive gameplay elements. The Price Is Right has aired over 9,000 episodes since its debut and is one of the longest-running network series in United States television history. In a 2007 article, TV Guide named The Price Is Right the "greatest game show of all time." The show's 48th season premiered on September 23, 2019. References to Peanuts On May 7, 1980, The Price is Right taped a segment featuring a showcase saluting Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) to be broadcast while the movie was still in theaters later that month. After showing a short clip from the movie (the scene on the plane with Snoopy eating and listening to headphones while hiding Woodstock in the ashtray every time the stewardess walks by) the first item offered is a three piece set of American Tourister luggage. Following this, a week long trip to London is offered. Then, after mentioning that Snoopy visits Wimbledon in the movie, Johnny Olson offers a set of two tennis rackets, a supply of tennis balls and tennis outfits. Then, mentioning that the Peanuts gang goes to Paris on the last leg of their trip, a week long Paris trip for two is offered. Following that Olsen notes that in Paris the gang rent a car which Snoopy drives - 'being the only one qualified to drive he takes them on the ride of their lives...and you'll have the ride of YOUR life in this new car from France!' - a 1980 LeCar. To top off the showcase a pass for the contestant and 24 of his/her friends to see a screening of the movie on the Paramount lot is offered. The contestant bid $8600, the actual retail price was $10,907 and he won when the other contestant overbid. A showcase was built around the events in the movie Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, ending in free tickets for a private screening of the film on its premiere date. External links *Official website. Category:Mentions and references